To Inspire the Hero in You and Me
by MelodyMilan
Summary: A full-grown woman falls victim to a quirk. But she's not from All Might and Miydoria's world. She's a regular human and where she's from; UA is just a fictional school in the anime she watches. Self-insert, rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

She gasped for air, staring up at the starry sky. She wasn't at a loss of breath, she just felt like she resurfaced from something. As she struggled to remember how she got here, two familiar people came into view.

* * *

Melody had been driving home not a moment ago; she lived in a small town. She had just finished a closing shift at the local fast-food place. She was the manager, so she was all alone.

At twenty-two it wasn't anything impressive; an art college degree was tucked away at home gathering dust in her apartment. The only thing she had to look forward to each day was cuddling up with her boyfriend of three years and watch some My Hero Academia as she fought off sleep until the early hours of the morning.

Her boyfriend always had early shifts and tomorrow was her day off, so they had the afternoon to spend together. She was excited to eat a home-cooked meal with him again.

As she crossed the overpass something, dark darted in front of her, a person. She slammed on the breaks, feeling the pit in her stomach tighten and the seatbelt snag on her hair. She put the van in park and ran out. She hadn't hit anyone, but she worried that the person was going to jump onto the highway below.

"Hey!" she shouted at the figure in her headlights, she kept at her van door, in case the person lunged at her. "Are you okay? Do you need me to call you a cab?"

The figure turned around, he looked, different, like a cosplayer from a convention; unrealistically coloured silver hair and thick makeup under his eyes. He looked wild, torn clothes and bulging eyes. Melody had a sinking feeling in her stomach, she was a part of the local geek community, and there wasn't a con anywhere near here, or on this weekend.

"Um great costume bud," she didn't make a move towards the stranger. She was feeling sick to her stomach, regretting stopping now as he gave her a broad grin. If he was playing a character, it was impressive, but there was an asylum just a neighbourhood over. He could have been an inmate.

"You'll do," the man shouted, his voice loud and heavy Japanese accent. "Come here!"

She yelped and jumped back into her ride, slamming the door before driving off. She didn't bother with her seatbelt, as much as the warning bell in the van rang.

She gripped the steering wheel like until her knuckles went white and stepped on the gas, she didn't care if she got pulled over. So long as she put some distance between her and the creep. She could see the man running after her in the rear mirror. She was going a stable 50 km per hour, and he was gaining on her.

She screamed in fright. This couldn't be real! This was just a vivid nightmare from watching too much anime before bed!

She felt herself being yanked from her seat, and she almost vomited in terror. She left her stomach behind as she flew through the air. She hadn't crashed. The monster chasing her had only caught up and flung her. She saw the man's back as she went flying past him. It happened so fast, but she could remember each detail. However, the night sky turned black; then it swirled a sickly green before going black again.

When she opened her eyes was staring at the starry sky.

* * *

She winded from her back hitting the earth hard. She should have hit pavement though. Her head should hurt more, but it didn't. It was more like she had hit the top of it when standing up in a tight space than it being dashed against the road.

The first figure came into view, who was hovering over her. His brows knit together in worry.

"D-dad?" she managed out. Her voice didn't sound just right to her ears, it sounded foreign and more high-pitched.

"Melody," he sighed rested the back of his hand on her cheek. Her dad looked bigger. Like a giant compared to her. But he was only a foot taller than her, she was only five seven, why did she feel like she was more like three-something. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," she groaned. Suddenly the man standing behind her dad came into view, and she felt sick to her stomach.

The man before her looked just like HIM. His hair on end, his hulking figure towering over the two of them. A worried smile on the man's face. It was like the real thing in front of her, cape and all.

"Thought we lost you there!" the man boomed. My god, he sounded just like him too.

"A-All…" her eyes widened in disbelief. "ALL MIGHT!?"

She almost vomited in terror. _What was happening!?_ Either this was some cool thing her dad was doing or something terrifying was happening with these realistic looking cosplayers.

"That's right young Milan!" the man boomed. "I'm happy you remember me, you took quiet a fall!"

 _Remember him?_ He's a hero in her favourite show, how could she for-

Oh? Was this an early birthday gift from her parents? It was a bit much to have a bodybuilder dress up as All Might much less remember lines from the show.

"You look just like him," she mumbled, taking in the flowing hair and ripping arm muscles under the uniform.

"Because I am him," the man boomed, giving her his signature smile.

"Melody don't you remember meeting him just an hour ago," her dad spoke slowly as if she was a child.

"Actually I don't, dad," she rose a brow at him, she then remembered why she was afraid. "OH, MY GOD! I forgot!" she turned to her dad, serious now. "Dad I was driving home just now and this crazy fuck-"

"Driving!?" her dad gasped, his brown eyes wide with fear. "Melody you were just talking to us a moment ago before you fell."

She racked her brain, she didn't remember visiting her parents. She racked her mind as she looked around. They were in her parent's backyard, but it wasn't the same. They had a giant pool stretching the length of the yard. She was laying next to the deck, that must be what they saw her fall off of. _NO!_ She had fallen on the pavement a few streets away.

"I-"

"And you don't know how to drive…" her dad added.

"Hey!" she shouted defensively. "I'm not bad! I've driven for a couple years now!"

"Show me later, princess," her dad teased. But this just worried her more.

"Come on," she laughed, feeling her stomach clench with fear, this joke was going on too long. "Just cause you think Connor is a better driver-"

"Connor's only four!" her dad hollered, glaring at her. "When have you two been taking the van?!"

Her stomach faltered, as did she. They hadn't owned a van in years, her dad got rid of it when it started failing on them, and they had a car and SUV.

"I have been using James' van, dad…" she mumbled.

"Who?!" her dad hollered in shock. She wanted to cry, why was her dad acting so mean?

"M-my boyfriend," she mumbled out, feeling tears come to her eyes.

"Alexander," said All Might gently. "You're scaring her, she probably knocked her head harder than we thought…"

"S-since when is Connor four?" she mumbled to herself more than anything.

"Hey, Melody," All Might said gently as if she were a special needs child. "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-two," she rose a brow, clenching her fists. "I have a boyfriend about my age, I have three brothers and a manager position-"

"Melody," All Might spoke gently. "You only have one brother, and you're in the first grade, so there is no need to worry about boys yet or jobs."

Her eyes widened in fear. The joke wasn't funny anymore.

"Nice one, dad." she snorted and made to get up. She was lighter than she remembered and off balanced. She looked down to asses how come and a silent scream left her mouth. She had no chest.

She stared, dumbfounded. Where double-C's should be was flat, barely enough to even warrant a training bra. She was wearing a blue strappy tank-top and matching skirt, the top had a rhinestone butterfly. She hadn't fit in this outfit since she was in elementary school. And she gave these clothes away years ago.

"I-" she managed out and started crying. What was happening to her? She just wanted to curl up in bed with James and sleep the night away. Where was he?

"D-dad," she managed out. "Where's James?" she croaked. "And Kyle, and Colin!? She hollered! Where's mom!?"

She sobbed freshly, and All Might reached a hand for her.

"No," she shouted. "FUCK off!"

Her dad grabbed her shoulder, it hurt. Like it did when she was a child, and she misbehaved.

"You don't speak to guests like that," her dad said sternly. "Mom will be home from work soon!"

"DAD ITS NIGHTTIME MOM'S A HIGH SCHOOL TEACHER!" she screamed, shaking her dad free.

Her father looked at her, and for the first time in her life, he looked terrified. She felt horrified at the expression he gave her. She had never seen him scared before. He was her dad, her hero, the man she went to for every problem she'd ever had that wasn't fit for her friends.

"D-dad?" said a small voice. "M-melody?"

She turned to the voice and almost sobbed freshly.

There, was her little brother, Connor. Aged about four years old, looking precisely as her first memories in her old body, he was clutching the fur of a black husky-mix puppy. He was wearing Spiderman pajamas and rubbing the sleep from his eye, hand wrapped around a Teletubby stuffy, but in semi-perfect condition compared to when she last saw it.

"C-Connor?" she asked, her voice catching in her throat. Connor still had his front tooth knocked out, she remembered him missing a few about when he was four.

The puppy jumped at Melody, and her heart sunk, she stumbled to her knees to grab the ghost in front of her. She remembered this dog so well. But it couldn't be her. They had her dog's five-year-old ashes in the dining room Connor had just excited to end on the deck. The puppy licked at her face.

"L-Lady?" she sobbed and grabbed the dogs fur around the black harness she wore. The neck fur was even the same as she remembered, full of thick, soft locks. Her dog looked into her sad eyes, and she wanted to scream in woe. Her dog, her little Lady-fingers. How was she a puppy!?

She sobbed into the dog's fur as he dad picked up Connor in one arm.

"Melody?" Connor asked.

She turned to her little brother, he looked so worried for her. She probably looked scared and angry with him.

"I-If this is some sick joke…." She mumbled into her dog's fur. "I'm r-ready for it to be over."

"Melody!?" her mom shouted in surprise, and she ran forward to her. This wasn't her mom though. She wore her hair in a pony-tail, yes, and had a tanned, bright round face with the kind patient eyes she remembered. She was in a hero getup, however.

Her mom had a blue and black outfit with designs that looked like sound waves, it hugged her body, which seemed trimmer, thinner. Her mom looked like a model, not like the mother of four she remembered.

She stared at her mom, feeling so confused. Dad looked the same, he was trim when he was young, but her mom hadn't let go of her pregnancy fat until Melody had been in high school. This was, weird, surreal. She was overwhelmed by everything happening. The people in front of her, the dog in her clutches. The age of everyone before her. She couldn't process it. She started hyperventilating in shock.

Melody had never had a panic attack before, but after tonight she wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy. She started to feel suffocated, her vision blurred, and she blacked out, feeling wave after wave of fears crash into her. Where was her boyfriend? What happened to her? Where were her younger brothers? How is her dog there? Why was All Might there? Why was her mom dressed up like that? What happened to her body?

* * *

She woke up to the sound of beeps. The loud intrusion rushed into her ears suddenly, she was jumping up like she did with her alarm in her apartment. Only there was no apartment around her. Only a hospital recovery room. Her mom was sleeping on the chair next to her. Or the new mom. She wasn't like her real mom, the one her real-self remembered. Everything was fuzzy, and her eyes were sore.

The doctor was talking to her dad and the only word that stuck out made her turn to them.

 _Quirk._

"Sorry?" she asked, sitting up, feeling weak and heavy.

"Whoa!" the doctor shouted. "Rest little missy, we've patched you up."

She relaxed into her seat.

"What's wrong with me, doctor?" she adjusted herself. "I don't remember how I got like this."

The doctor smiled sickly sweet, he had sharp teeth, like a shark. She wanted to scream at the sight, that wasn't fucking normal.

"Tell me about your family, Melody," the doctor smiled wider.

Her dad took a seat next to your fake mom, giving Melody a reassuring nod. She didn't need it.

"My dad is born in the late sixties," she managed. "Named Alex, only my grandma, his mom, and his sister in law call him by his full name. My mom is named Adele, there's an age difference about a couple years between them. They're high-school sweethearts and mom had me when she was twenty-six. My brother Connor is two and some years younger than me. I have two other brothers; Colin who is ten years younger than me, and Kyle who is seven years younger than me, I have two dogs; Lady and Skye. Lady passed away five years ago at eleven, and Skye is only a couple years old. We have a ginger cat named Yazmin who's old as sin. My grandparents; Evelyn and Ken are deceased. I only have my Mummu. We have a close cousin named, Rocky who dad named because he looked like a buff baby. His birth name is Ian, he's married with two kids and is an RCMP officer."

"Wow," the doctor smiled falsely, taking note of everything she said. "Now, if you're right, you'll be getting a new baby brother in about a year then."

"I'm sorry?" she asked, titling her head.

"Well, Melody." The doctor spoke carefully. "It seems your quirk is seeing the future. You have a puppy named Lady, only a four-year-old brother. Your cousin isn't out of high-school yet. And you have three grandparents not one. I'm impressed."

She stared at the man, everything he said pissed her off. But what worried her was the word he used.

"Did you say quirk?" she asked slowly.

"Of course," the doctor smiled, hands out carefully and invitingly, like he was talking to a criminal. "Your power that you're born with."

She felt her heart thud in her chest. No way.

 _THIS DREAM IS ALL TOO REAL!?_

Her heart rate monitor went wild, which caused the doctor to put a hand on her. But she grabbed his massive one with her tiny hand, she took a breath until her heart rate slowed again.

"Call All Might!" she glared a the man. "Now!"

"B-" the doctor mumbled. "Your parents-"

"I know my parents are here, dumb-ass." She glared. "I need All Might, NOW! He's the only one who will believe me!"

She looked around for her phone. She must still have it.

"Where's my phone?" she asked.

"Phone?" the doctor tilted his head. "This was all we found on you."

Her phone was in a plastic baggy in front of him on a table not far.

"It better be charged!" she shouted as she leapt up. "That has my evidence!"

She reached out for it, but instead of grabbing it, something odd happened. Red string shot from her hand and grabbed it instead.

She stared at the thread, and wanted to scream. It was coming from her wrist. Like Spiderman's organic webbing would. It looked thick and strong like steel. What was going on with her body!?

She tugged gently and the bag went flying to her. The thread dropping to the ground gracefully, she watched as it did.

The doctor wrote a note and pinned himself against the wall as he dialled the phone.

"Send him in," he mumbled into the receiver.

"Dad…" she looked at him, her hands shaking as she held the small device that was huge in her six year old hands. "I know you're angry and terrified," she nodded, feeling her body weak. "I am too. But I need to speak with All Might…alone…"

He turned to the doctor and he nodded. He picked up mom and walked out. She wanted to cry again as All Might entered the room.

She had only finished Season two, her dumbass was waiting for the third season to finish airing so she could binge. She hated herself for that now. What if something important happened?

"Where's Izuku?" she asked All Might as he closed the door.

"I don't know that name…" he said softly.

"Izuku Mydoria?" she looked at All Might, but he didn't change his expression. She racked her mind. How long had All Might been a hero?

"How old are you?" she asked All Might. That might help her out.

"High thirties…" he responded slowly. No luck, she didn't really know his real age.

"How old is Endeavor's youngest the one with the half-an-half hair…" she asked carefully.

"Your age, Melody." He said simply. "About six."

She swallowed; so Izuku knew about being quirkless already. She knew her timeline now. Poor Izuku. Poor Todoroki.

"How do you-"

"I know it all," she looked to All Might as she opened her phone, a fiftey-six percent charge. "What I tell you now can't leave here."

"Leave." All Might nodded to the doctor. "She is safe with me here."

She wanted to cry from those lies he told the Doctor. The man left anyway.

She turned to All Might and took in the man, he was staggering. He towered over her, and he would continue to in her age. She let out a heavy sigh.

"This world is fictional, where I'm from…" she opened her phone and showed him a picture of the manga, with teenage Midorya on the front. He looked stunned at her, his brow quirked, as he recognized himself on the front.

She slowly opened the book she had on the electronic manga app, finding All Might's real name she showed it to him.

"Toshinori Yagi," she took a deep breath. "I know about All For One," she looked at him. "And One For All."

The man glared at her, she felt the fear and anger radiating off of him.

"Where I'm from, my…other world…" she looked at the phone. "This is old tech. All I said about my family come true, and of myself." She took a shaking breath, remembering quantum theory from a game she loved; Bioshock, and all her other nerdy things. "If this world is like mine then scientists know about trans-dimensional travel…I want to think…that someone used their quirk to put me here…and I don't know how to get back…"

"Trans-dimensional travel?" he quirked a brow up. "It sounds like something All For One would own."

A tingle ran down her spine in fear.

"Don't go looking for answers with him," she almost shouted, her body trembling in terror. "I need to find a scientist who knows about travelling dimensions! My real body of this universe left, and my real life is waiting for me!"

Her body shook, how long would it take? She had no way to message her boyfriend, no way to message her parents back in her real world the cellphone infront of her had no signal and probably wouldn't ever.

"In my world…" she looked at the ground. "Everything that will happen to you and your quirk has been written, it's a story meant to entertain, not a history book, not a magic future-teller…."

She slowly did the math on her hands.

"In about three years…" she took a deep, steadying breath. "One For All will come for you….I don't know the details of the fight….You will loose…horribly…I need you to come to me after that. I will need to come with you to Japan, to train at UA."

The man rose a brow higher, he slowly deflated to his normal form. No coughing or blood however. She was happy to see his frail form smile a little at her.

"You want to be a hero?"

"No," she looked down at the bed. "I need to fix whatever's happened to me. I know normally when someone comes to a new world, the mind adapts to fix the things that don't connect. Whoever's quirk brought me here is still around or messing around in my world. So long as the me from this world doesn't die while here I will be fine…."

"I can only think of two people who might have an idea how to help…" Toshinori rubbed his chin a little. "But they're in Japan right now, where I must return soon."

She blinked, so UA was still in Japan.

"I'll have questions…" she mumbled.

"And I have a phone number you can call to Japan," he waved his hand. "You're old enough mentally to understand so I won't baby you, you sound smarter than me. So don't worry about paying for anything like bills, your mom and I can cover-"

"Yea," she interrupted. "That reminds me; what's up with my mom?"

"Oh her?" he chuckled. "She's a friend of a friend…"

He looked to the ceiling in thought.

"How many Pro-hero's are in your book from your world?" he asked slowly.

"A dozen at least…" she rubbed her head as she turned off the phone, saving it's charge. "There's you, Midnight, Eraserhead, President Mic-"

"Stop," he laughed. "President Mic is your mom's cousin."

Her jaw dropped, her mom…I mean President Mic didn't really look Japanese. But still-

"Wait does she have the same quirk!?" she jumped up, regretting it though as she felt a little light headed.

"Yes," he grinned and transformed back into his All Might form. "Your mother is Siren, the Golden-voiced Goddess of North America. She works with the NA Pro-hero's; Spider-man-"

Her jaw was on the floor, Spider-man was real? Peter Parker existed here!?

"-your dad Great Northern Shield, and the wild Wolverine."

Her heart was in her head; Logan Howlet? Her first hero crush when she was little? She was floored. She loved heroes but this was a bit much.

She was stunned. Her parent's worked with her favourite heroes.

"What are my parent's rank?" she stood on the bed, barely reaching All Might's eye height.

He laughed warmly.

"There's no ranking system in America," he boomed. "Just money made from Comics and Manga."

She felt herself almost foam at the mouth. Her parents were super-cool heroes!

Suddenly guilt struck her hard. What if back home time moved the same as it did here, and her poor family…James…He would be living life without her….

"Don't…." All Might whispered. "We will figure it out; I will speak with all heroes about the dilemma. Hopefully, someone will aid you, we _are_ heroes. What use is the word 'hero' if we can't save you?"

She looked him in the eyes as she felt her stomach bottom out and fear clutched at her heart. Her gut instincts never failed her before.

"What if…I'm the case…that none can aid?" She looked into the eyes of her elder. "'There are some people, no matter what we do, that we cannot save.'"

All Might moved his hand up to hold his throat, like he was holding back something.

"H-How-"

"I've heard you say it before…" she lay back in bed, fighting the sinking feeling and the tears in her eyes. "Can you bring my parents in? I want to comfort them…reassure them…"

* * *

 **Authours note;**

 **I know I'm trash. But this plot idea has been bugging me for a while. I LOVE SELF-INSERTS WHERE THEY ENTER THE THING THEY LOVE. I am obviously currently obsessed with My Hero. If people enjoy it I'll add more.**

 **Some questions I might get. Most of the information within is about my real life. With names** **kept the same, even my dogs name.** **Yes; at the kennel we saved her from she was named Lady-fingers by the women who ran the place, because she loved licking your fingers when you tried to pet her. I miss her every day so it was really hard to write my younger-self getting to see her again. I sobbed while writing it, I never really got to say goodbye to her as I had to go to school the morning my parents found her. They didn't tell us until we got home. She died of age in her sleep.**

 **I didn't even want to add about that, but I'll keep it.**

 **I hope you like this idea if you are new to my works. If you follow me, I'm sorry I didn't update what you followed for. I have a vacation in a couple days. So I might update like mad..**

 **Forever here to inspire the hero in all of us,**

 **Melody M.**


	2. Chapter 2

Melody sat there as her mom and dad came in, dad held Connor's hand so her little bro wouldn't jump on the bed.

"Hi," she managed out, staring at her family. Her smaller, unfamiliar family.

"What's the matter?" mom asked, sitting next to her, resting her hand on the bed.

"I-" she hesitated, she couldn't lie to them. "Someone, somehow used their quirk on me…"

She felt her dad tense up, but she pressed on before her dad could get hot-headed on her.

"I don't know who or why," she shook her head. "But I know it's a dimensional quirk; I'm not from this world. Where I'm from quirks, don't exist…"

Her parents were quiet, Connor tugged his hand out of her dad's.

"You're not my real sister!?" he asked, almost shouting.

"Do you love Spiderman as a hero?" she asked him, tilting her head. "Do you play with Hot-wheels and Beyblades? Do you love soccer and hockey and sports?"

Her brother's eyes widened.

"Do you love the movie, Hercules?"

He flexed his invisible muscles.

"And Aladdin!" he shouted, he started bouncing up and down on her bed. She felt herself smile for a moment before her heart broke, remembering that she wouldn't be good friends with Connor like this forever. When she got older, they grew apart until they entered college.

"That's right," she almost croaked.

She turned to her mom who was waiting patiently, as always.

"Where I was in my life…" she took a big breath. "I had already graduated college and was twenty-two years old. I can remember it all, so it has to be a quirk…"

"What makes you think that?" her dad asked of her. "You can't know for sure-"

"I was a huge nerd dad," she smirked. "You'd watch Star Trek and Star Wars with me, and we watched Lord of the Rings when it came out on tv. And we'd watch MASH and make fun of Captain Picard being too diplomatic…."

Her dad's eyes widened as if he remembered it, so she had done the same in this world.

"When I grew up," she let out a sigh. "I tried to like boy bands, and I did, and musicals like mom."

She smiled to her elder, earning a surprised blink from her mother.

"I remember you; telling me you went to Japan for your honeymoon," she smiled at her parents. "It made me want to visit one day with my boyfriend and—"

Remembering James, hurt her heart like she was being clenched in someone's palm. She shook her head. _Focus Melody_.

"I tried to like musicals," she sighed. "But the competition in my world was based on who you knew, and our family didn't cater to popularity in my world."

"Good girl," her dad crossed his arms.

"I fell in love with my friend's interests; comics," she let out a heavy sigh. "Heroes and video games and animated shows. But in my world; quirks...All Might, Spiderman, Wolverine, everyone that's a hero isn't. There aren't powers…"

Her dad nodded and patted her head gently.

"Did we spar in your world?" he asked.

She laughed at the memory, "No we wrestled," she smiled widely at him. "Until a flip knocked my adult tooth out…"

She then suddenly remembered. She could stop that minor thing from happening to her. At least that's one less thing to worry about, too bad it wasn't anything life-changing.

"What about…" her mom was asking tentatively. "The Melody that was still six?"

"I don't know," Melody let out a sigh. "I wish I knew how to fix this…I've no control over this power…"

"We'll help you," her dad smiled at her. "This is the first time you've shown powers yet…"

"That stringy thing was weird…" she tapped her wrist, she knew it wouldn't do anything, but she was still curious.

"Try to grab Connor like you did the phone," her dad explained.

She nodded and reached out again, clearing her mind. It happened again like her body was extending out for her to compensate. It felt like adrenalin flowing through her veins, even though there was no reason for it. The red string shot out and wrapped around Connor, she pulled and brought her brother near. When he was in her lap, she let go, and he was giggling in hysterics.

"Melody?!" he snorted in laughter.

"Sorry, Con." She smiled softly and ran a finger along it, it felt like a silky thread. Suddenly a horrible thought struck her; Kill la Kill threads!

She jumped up onto her bed and thought of a life-force like the Life Fiber inside of her, the tidal energy. If the quirk was the same as that, it could take control of her mind. If not though, if she could separate and connect to the power the same way the main character could. She loved that anime if it came as natural to her as it did Ryuko, would she be able to do the same?

She took a deep breath and focused on the same thing Ryuko and Satsuki had to focus on, keeping her eyes shut tight. She meditated on 'being naked' deep down, baring all to the energy within. It could be tough, what if it didn't manifest? What if-

"Melody! Your quirk!?" she heard her mother shout in shock.

Her mom jolted her from her thoughts and opened her eyes to find that her sight was more focused. What was this? She looked around and felt something around her face and neck as she did.

She gasped as she put a hand to touch her face and found her hand gloved.

She leaped from her bed to the mirror on the opposite side of the room, finding herself in a bodysuit that reminded her of a morph suit back home. Just one solid colour of red under her hospital gown.

She blinked in surprise, and her jaw dropped, her tiny head's jaw moved, but you couldn't see her expression in the mirror. She tugged the hospital gown and did a spin. The threads felt so comfortable and natural on her skin.

"Dad hit me!" she jumped up and turned one-eighty as she did. Facing her father whose eyes were wide in surprise.

He hesitated before he wound back and struck her at what she could estimate a ten percent strike, like a playful punch to the arm, she felt her body tense. She felt the shockwave of the hit, but no pain.

She whooped and jumped in excitement. _No way her quirk could be so cool!_ She squealed in girly delight and hugged her body, looking at herself in the mirror she looked over it all. Melody could tell it was inspired by the old texture of the original Spiderman suit, the threads visible.

"My god…" her dad mumbled. "My strong little girl…"

As she stared, she saw the uniform move and shift to meet her expectations. Slowly it morphed until it was a 'sailor uniform', complete with the suspenders and foolish looking scarf that reminded her of Senketsu; Ryuko's Kamui. It slowly changed colour as if droplets of the colour were added to it.

"No way," she breathed, touching the skirt gently. The threads could act as a uniform.

"S-senketsu?" she gasped as she looked at the uniform on her chest. She was stunned the threads had moved to her expectations so quickly. _Was it because she could perfectly envision what her power was?_

"Fresh blood?" her dad asked. "Is that what you wanna call your quirk?"

"No!" she gasped and shook her head, even the glove Ryuko wore was the same on her left hand. She gripped her thread bared hand into a fist. "It's a life thread type of quirk. It's emitter type." She gripped her hand. "I think I make these threads!"

Melody had a thought; _what if it reacted to her without thinking?_ She jumped up and spread her hands wide like she was a firework in an explosion. Her hands let out threads from each finger, as did her hips to stabilize her one to attach to each wall. She gasped and giggled.

"NO WAY!" she squealed.

Her parents were grinning, eyes wide in excitement. Her brother clapped in joy for her, he whooped for more.

"More string, Mel!"

She let out a huff as she let herself down. She had to think of what she wanted it to be wearing constantly or else she might end up in her underwear. _Maybe they could do hundreds of other things!_

"Okay, relax Melody," her mom smiled, patting the bed as the strings appeared to contract into looking like silly string. "We're all impressed for you, but your quirk could be getting energy from something like sugars or fats or electrical impulses. We need to find that out, so you don't over exert yourself, okay?"

She nodded, feeling a bit of a high as she silently thought of how striking her outfit was. She was so pleased with herself. _I'd never been able to do this at home._

The word sobered herself up, and she nodded to her mother as she sat on her bed.

"Do all the tests if we need to…" she let out a sigh. "I can't just sit still if that quirk user is abusing the other version of me…"

"Hey," came a small voice.

Someone was at the door; he had glasses tucked in his navy-blue sweater neckline. The teenager had his brown hair slicked back like he ran his hand through it often. His hazel eyes scanned the room and the threads. He was taller than her twenty-year-old self would have been by a few inches.

"W-was that you Melody?" the teenager asked, his eyes widening as he tossed his book bag aside, looking around as he shut the door.

Her jaw dropped as realization dawned on her. Right super nice of her, before her and her brother, who should be foaming at the mouth, was-

"P-peter P-parker?" she stammered out, her eyes so wide they watered. Her mouth agape.

"Yea," he snorted as he touched the red thread hanging from the walls. "Forget me, Mel?'

She felt floored as he practically plucked at her heart-strings. Her _hero_ crush, her first geeky crush was in front of her, physically manifested and surprisingly handsome for his geekiness.

"Actually, I did, Pete," she sighed and tapped her forehead, trying not to let her voice quiver. "Dumb quirk user fiddled with timestreams…"

He quirked a brow and looked from Melody's mom to her to her dad. Connor jumped up.

"She's right Pete!" he shouted. "She's got a cool quirk but she knows a whole bunch of weird stuff. All Might said she knows his quirks name!"

Peter's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wh-what!?" he looked stunned.

"Later, Pete," Melody's dad snorted and smacked him on the back playfully. "Melody you should rest, okay."

She groaned, she didn't want to rest now, her idol was in front of her. It was taking her whole being to not foam at the mouth.

Her dad shot her a stern look and gave her a playful ruffle of her shoulder-length hair.

"You need rest," he smiled. "To kick that asshole's butt to kingdom come…"

She let out a defeated sigh. He was right, she couldn't deny it. She nodded and curled up, her eyes feeling heavy like lead when she did. Sleep came as easy as taking a deep breath of fresh air.

* * *

Her doctor waked her the next morning. A female one this time. Melody jumped in surprise and looked down at her body; she was in her underwear. Senketsu was gone. She let out a disappointed sigh.

Her doctor hooked her up with a new gown and then attached dozens of monitors to her. She did a preliminary physical, then she attached electrodes to her body, front and back of her chest and arms. She set up a long distance X-ray scanner, and several other devices Melody couldn't understand.

"Okay,," the doctor set up a camera. "Ready?"

"I think so," she stood slowly, her feet meeting the frigid floor. Socks quickly formed on her feet, she blinked in surprise. The monitors seemed to be getting a reading, she smiled a little at the doctor who blinked in was but nodded as she dotted her notes down.

"Can you do it again?" she asked. "Avoid the devices please…"

Melody took a deep, steadying breath. All she did this time was think of the name she'd give her new power inside her, and what she wanted it to do.

 _Senkestu._

Her body instantly covered itself in a loose, red dress, that was knee height. It tore the hospital gown off but didn't touch an electrode. She let out a baited exhale. It was so easy. Maybe it was because she was an older woman deep down.

Her doctor nodded encouragingly.

She jumped forward. The strings pulled her ahead by her hips, reminiscent of the omnidirectional maneuvering gear from Attack on Titan. She let out a breath from the speed hitting her chest. She then realized she was going to smack into the wall. She brought her arms up to brace herself for the impact, shutting her eyes tight.

She hit the wall, but it felt like it was padded, making her eyes shoot open. Her arms had coated in armour like vambraces, the electrodes dangling, she gasped. It looked like Hidden Blades from Assassins Creed. She gasped and pulled back her hand to the left. A blade shot out, made entirely of the thread, it looked sharp. She slowly brought it to the string of the hospital gown on the floor. It slipped through like it was nothing. She dropped her arms in surprise, and the armour left leaving bare skin again.

"Perfect, Melody," the doctor encouraged. "Now," she set her clipboard down. "Go all out," she nodded. "Focus on covering your body in this armor like substance; imagine a villain about to strike."

Suddenly the hairs on the back of her head stood up, and she jumped back from the feeling into a flip. She felt the electrodes rip off as the threads covered her skin. It felt cold like a thin bathing suit material but thick in density like a warm sweater. She imagined her heroes, what would she look like next to them.

The threads morphed around her, she felt her skin slowly become covered. When she looked down she was a little surprised, her fists were wrapped in cloth reminiscent of a boxers wrappings, but her clothes were different than before, long-armed top that connected into a one-piece suit like Raven from the Teen Titans, but her legs were covered in red too.

She looked at the material as it took shape, it reminded her more of Spider-girl as it made its form. She silently wondered if Spider-girl existed here. No, of course not, Peter didn't look old enough to have a kid.

She looked in the mirror on the far side of the room. Her mask morphed into something like Spider Womans. _Was she influenced by the way the threads shot out?_ The rest of the uniform was skin tight, black with hints of red. Her fingers exposed, her entire body covered, however.

She turned to the doctor, who nodded and made a note.

"Mrs Milan?" the doctor rose her voice.

The door opened, and her mother stood in the doorway, her mouth agape in surprise.

"M-Melody…"

She nodded and jumped to her mother with ease. She felt light on the material that her body crafted.

"My little hero.." her mother chuckled, hugging her tight and blowing a raspberry on her cheek.

"Ma…" she groaned, fighting back a giggle.

She looked over her shoulder. There was her dad, her brother and –

"Pete, come look at her!" her mom whooped. "My little superhero is going to have to join our squad soon!"

Peter ran over, his eyes widening as her father and brother followed.

"Wow," Peter smiled widely. "A little super-girl in the Milan family. I'm not surprised, she's so gifted with it already!"

He rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully as Melody's dad picked her up and chuckled as he swung her around.

"So light, Mel…" he mumbled. "It's so unique…"

"I can't wait for my cool powers!" Connor whooped.

"Not everyone gets 's power, Con," Melody tumbled to the floor gracefully, focusing on her clothes to shift to normal again, the sailor uniform from yesterday. "Being quirk-less just makes you cooler though," she smiled widely to her brother. "Because it makes you more unique than the rest of us."

Connor's eyes widened in surprise, but he nodded with a wide grin, running past the doctor who was heading out with all her monitors.

Melody felt her dad grip her hand. She turned to him, he had a determined smile, but in his eyes, he looked older. As if he remembered his little girl had the mind of a twenty-year-old and knew how to talk to kids better than she used to.

She smiled sadly back and nodded before jumping to the ground.

"I need to get a hero license," she turned to her mom.

"What?" Peter gasped.

"Already working on the paper-work," her dad smirked at her, picking up by her hand, so she was eye level. "Just need to pick a teacher."

"Spidey!" Connor boomed from Melody's bed, which he had flopped onto. "I wanna see more of Pete!"

"Ahem," a voice coughed, the group turned. The doctor was holding the test results.

"What's up doc?" Melody said before her parents could.

The doctor gave her a weak smile at the bad joke before propping the clipboard up.

"So," she took a heavy breath. "It looks like Melody's quirk here, takes up some her potassium to fire off the original making of the first threads, but after the spark of the neurons it's maintained by lipids; fats and other vitamins that are fat soluble, when she's maintaining the clothing on her body it seems like she's exercising her cerebral cortex."

"I'm making the clothes from memories, so that makes sense," Melody nodded, thumbing her bottom lip in thought. "And lipids makes sense for making something inorganic."

The doctor's jaw dropped.

Melody pretended to boast and blush sheepishly.

"I love doctor shows, Doc," she giggled a little. "I love learning!"

"Keep learning, and you could teach with that," she snorted a little. "I'll send your new recommended diet to keep up the vitamins you're exerting via mail."

"Thank you," Melody's mom bowed. "So much for your help, doctor."

"Thank you for being so patient, Melody." The doctor smiled politely as she left.

Melody nodded and took note of the doctor's face and nametag as she left; Dr. M. Julien. She made a mental note to never forget the doctor, she was in a new world, and this woman had just looked over her quirk, bad things could happen.

"Wow," Peter sat on the guest chair next to her bed. "You wanna work with me, Mel?"

Melody's face turned pink.

"I…" she swallowed. "Next to my parents you and Wolverine are my favorite heroes, it would be an honor." She bowed low to hide her face.

Peter chuckled.

"Don't bow, Mel," he chuckled. "It's embarrassing…"

"I think your quirks complement each other well," Melody's dad crossed his arms as she straightened up. "Working on mobility with Spidey is best, your mom and I can maybe spar-"

"Dad you're a juggernaut!" Melody flopped onto her bed. "Let me work up to fighting with you two…"

Melody's mom chuckled warmly as her dad smirked at them.

"She's _so_ your daughter," she rolled her eyes and walked to the bed. "Are you ready to go home, sweetie? The hospital just discharged you this morning…"

Melody nodded, and their group gathered her things and exited the building. Melody was in a bit of a daze, taking in the building as they left. Her hand clutched the bag with her phone in it. Her heart felt heavy with everything new happening, and guilt tugged at her. She was enjoying her new life.

* * *

After she had settled at home, she took in the place. They had moved quite a lot when she was younger, at least two apartments and two houses in four years. This was the place her real parents were currently in.

The place was the same, with minor differences; the kitchen was brand new already, the pool out in the back, the walls all freshly painted with new trim around the baseboards and in every room. Including Melody's bedroom, the walls were peeled of their wallpaper, and it was painted a vibrant Barbie pink. While Connor's bedroom was his favorite sports team colors.

She took in her bed, the same as her old one. A giant twin for her tiny body. The same bedframe but sanded and stained a dark brown. The covers were flowered and silky. The rest of the room had the same trappings; a big desk you could tuck under or sit on top of, a vanity with a mirror stained to match the bed, a big dresser with a jewelry box on top of it, and a towering bookcase filled with books from her school book fair and her moms hand-me-downs.

Melody ran to the bookcase, and her jaw dropped. There it was; her slowly building the Harry Potter collection, up to the fourth book. She ran her fingers along their spines. They were real.

She opened the first book and read the last line from the first book.

" _I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer_ ," she read out loud. She stared at the page and felt her eyes welt with tears as she remembered all the feeling she had poured into this book series. Everyone in this book was as real to her as the people she slowly heard about in this new strange world.

She opened the second book and read the last line.

 _And together they walked through the gateway to the Muggle world._

The real world.

She stared at the words and clutched at the page with her hand. They could return, why couldn't she. She set it on her bed and reached for the next one. She hesitated, she didn't remember crying at the ending of the Prisoner of Azkaban, so she picked up the last one.

 _As Hagrid had said, what would come, would come . . . And he would have to meet it when it did._

Her heart stopped, this spoke to her, the same as it did when she was young. She set the book down. She was facing a nameless and faceless enemy. The one with the wild, silver hair and crazy eyes.

She jumped at the thought. She could draw the perpetrator, they could find them better that way.

She grabbed her pencils and looked for a piece of paper from her notebooks. She threw her things wildly onto her desk and used her bed as a seat as she scribbled wildly for her villains face shape. It was angular, a sharp chin with a thin face, perhaps he had sharp cheekbones, his face was very gaunt.

His grin took form next, as it was haunting her. She sketched it out and then focused on the hair, how it fell around his face. It took a few moments, and she wasn't perfect at drawing from memory. Finally, it was finished, a rough sketch of the man who had attacked her a few nights ago. She swallowed a lump in her throat before turning in for bed.

She didn't dream when she slept that night.

* * *

It wasn't long before she developed a morning routine for training herself.

Every morning she'd be up at five thirty, when her alarm back in her old life would have gone off. She pulled on running shoes and active clothes and would sneak out of the house, bringing a spare key. She'd jog around the neighbourhood, something she struggled with in her previous life came so easy here.

When she got home her mom would be already gone, she also did morning runs, in both worlds at least. Melody would do her stretches and have breakfast before she'd focus on making a full shirt worth of thread in under a minute. She knew that she'd have to push her quirk until it hurt. When her body felt weak, she'd stop and have a second breakfast and be done with quirk training.

The first day she did this her mom was pissed.

First her mother was angry that she left the house so early and without permission, eventually, her mother came to an agreement to keep the spare key with the promise to try and get up around the same time to run together. Her mother tended to be exhausted from work each night and sleep until six, so no dice.

When her dad finally got up, had coffee and read the morning news. He would take them to school.

She hated this, she remembered all her friends from elementary school, they all were there. Even her best friends Sammy, her round-faced nerd friend, and Julie, her shy anime loving Asian friend.

That hurt her to see them, knowing they couldn't feel her pain, and that she couldn't make them understand. So, she just smiled and pretended everything was fine.

Sammy had a cool symbol quirk; it made her see codes and understand written languages. But it was hard to control, so she had to do extra work and get extra help to do classwork. Julie, on the other hand, had teleportation like quirk; Julie could sneak up on you, but the poof from her teleporting was loud and made a small cloud of smoke. If she got frightened (which was often from her being shyer out of the three) or angry or even excited, she'd poof on the spot or around the room.

When she told them about her quirk their eyes lit up. She showed them with her clothes and they almost screamed. She told them about possibly doing hero work and their eyes and faces glowed with admiration.

It was great to see her friends carefree and fun-loving again, age had made them responsible and grow apart a little. She had stayed in town while her friends dreamed of bigger and better things in the other cities.

Each day was the same for re-learning school work. Suddenly Melody was acceding in her teacher's eyes. She didn't want the praise, she started to take the intermediate classes though, and focused on her math this time around. It was tough to remember her times tables, learning math could be the key to helping with this dimensional travel.

She was slowly becoming complacent with her new routine until her mother bought her a computer about a month after her start in this new world. She was beside herself when she came home to a laptop on her desk with a shiny bow. She screamed and ran to it. It was an old Acer, nice and silver like the old family one was. She opened it and set it up instantly, signing onto their internet as quickly as she could. Thankful that tech was advanced enough in this timeline that she didn't need an ethernet cord.

She quickly set up herself an email and started looking up ways to contact Todoroki Sr or Junior, or even any of the students in 1-A.

She was finally at an impasse, she'd have to make a website or webpage off of the one her parents used for their fans North American Hero Association, or NAHA. She used her parent's codes to log-in to their account, it took no time. The password was the name of mom's mom. After an hour of fiddling, she had made a page and an admin account for herself to use under the name 'Spidey-gal'.

She let out a heavy sigh and looked at the clock. _Shit!_ She'd been at this for about three hours, supper-time and then schoolwork was paramount.

She signed out and resigned in as herself before bounding downstairs to help finish off making supper with her parents. She helped them build a pasta dish before they settled.

"So how was school Connor," Mom asked, Connor was just in kindergarten.

"I made new friends; Hughie and Brock!" he shouted. "Nap time was boring though, everyone was quiet and laying down. Gym and recess was my favourite!"

"How about you Melody?" dad asked, sipping his wine.

"I learned some math I never remembered," she sighed. "And thank you for the laptop guys, I already made myself an account on the NAHA."

Her dad spat out his wine in surprise.

"You made an account!?" her mom gasped. "How!? Only—"

"I know your mom's name, ma," she shrugged. "Choose a harder password…"

Her mother let out a sigh and nodded.

"Fine," she sternly jabbed her fork in her direction. "Don't you dare do anything else to the site. Logan's going to have a fit," she sighed.

They continued chatting about their hero work, basic training for her, then she tidied up her plate and excused herself to finish her schoolwork.

When she came upstairs to her laptop, she was looking at about a hundred messages. Lots of them asking what it was like being a hero duo's daughter, what she liked, and maybe if she was in the same grade as X person. She skimmed them until she found a few that stood out.

 _Skillful_Katsuki_x_

 _Mighty_15_

 _Shoto_Icy_

Her jaw dropped, no one else in UA classes had contacted her yet. She looked at the clock; it was about 6 am, Saturday for them. She jumped to her computer screen and looked them over. Bakagou first:

 _Hey Spidey-gal,_

 _You're dumb for being a fan of Spiderman, because All Might is still number one. How old are you? I'm turning seven soon. I didn't know Canada had good superheroes, maybe you'll be lucky and get placed over here._

 _From,_

 _Bakagou Katsuki_

She rolled her eyes, what a dumbass. If he was trying to intimidate her, no dice. She set it aside. Todoroki should be read next, he was probably smarter.

 _Good Morning Spider-gal,_

 _I know it's not morning there, it's morning here though. My name is Shoto Todoroki, my dad is Endeavour. My dad says he's good friends with your parents, so maybe we'll meet one day. I know where you live far though, so no rush._

 _I'm seven, same age as you, according to this. Did you get your quirk yet? Is it like Spider-man's? Is that why you codenamed yourself Spider-gal? Who's your favourite hero? Mine's like most; All Might._

 _I hope you can keep in contact, it'd be nice to talk to someone who gets's what it's like having parents as heroes._

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _Shoto_

Her heart melted as she read the email, it was so sweet and sincere. If she could meet him; _It would be amazing! Being friends with Shoto before UA! What if she made him more friendly by being friends with him?_

She then turned to the last one, which was obviously Deku; Izuku Midorya.

 _Hello Spider-gal,_

 _Hi, my name's Izuku Midorya! It's such an honor to be able to write to a new hero! One that hasn't officially shown themselves yet! I know I'm young to be writing to you, but I have so MANY questions!_

 _Do you know All Might? What's he like? Does he like his fans? Is he as super nice as people say? Do you have his number or email? Can you give it out to fans? If not it's okay, I am curious. Is he your favourite? All Might is the best hero of course, next to your parents._

 _What are your parents like? Does Siren sing you and your little brother to sleep? Does she tell you story of the jobs she does? Does she tell you about the places she's gone to or the people she fought and saved? What about the Great Canadian Shield? Is he really super strong? Has he ever used his quirk with your little brother or you?_

 _Oh, have you gotten your quirk yet? Is it like Spider-mans? Or Sirens? Or the Great Canadian Shields? Do you hang around the NAHA team often? Is Wolverine nice at all? He seems cool. Is your quirk like his? It's cool if you don't have a quirk, I'm quirk-less myself. So, don't feel bad afterall, All Might always says anyone can be a hero, even us._

 _Who's your favourite hero? Who's the NAHA teams? Who's your little brothers? What's his name? Your parents never said in interviews because he's so young. Do you have any pets? Do you have any friends at school? Where do you go to school? Are you popular because of your mom? Is it cool that people know you like that?_

 _Sorry I asked a lot._

 _Thanks for answering if you do,_

 _Izuku Midorya_

She felt, stunned. But she decided to answer Izuku first. He is the hero of the show after all.

 _Hi Mighty_15,_

 _Hey Izuku, I hope you don't mind me using your first name. It's normal to do that here to people the same age as you. I love all your questions so I'll try to answer them all._

 _I know All Might a bit, and his quirk name, no I won't share his quirk name. He's very nice and smart but strong willed to a fault. He's very fatherly to kids our age, it's nice because he doesn't treat me like a kid, he tells me I'm super smart for my age. I can contact him, but only for important things, and I can't give it out. I'm sorry Izuku._

 _My favourite hero was once Spider-man, but recently it's changed. I won't tell you their name because they haven't shared it yet._

 _My mom is super quiet and withdrawn at home, she wears her voice out on her job so dad does most of the talking. He's got plenty to say. Mom only sung us to sleep as babies, dad reads us to sleep, but I read myself to sleep now. Mom has shared stories but I don't remember them all, sorry. My parents don't use their quirks much at home. I will always find my dad strong, no matter what age I am._

 _I do have a quirk, it's like Spider-man's, but strong like my dads. Don't you worry about not having a quirk. I didn't have my power until a day ago. Afterall; you too can become a hero. Even my little quirkless brother too. His name is Connor. I also have a little puppy named Lady. I hope you can meet her, she's a husky, German Shepard, lab mixed dog._

 _I hope I can meet you. It takes strength to admit weakness. Be strong Izuku, for your parents, but don't throw caution to the wind in your effort to be the best hero._

 _I can't share my school, sorry friend. Talk to you again soon._

 _Melody._

And send.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note**_

 _ **Sorry to everyone who was patiently waiting for an update. This file was sitting on my computer with me believing I had already posted this chapter. For that, I'm SOOOO sorry.**_

 _ **Regardless, please review and comment on what you like so far.**_

 _ **Love from your hero,**_

 ** _Melody_**


	3. Chapter 3

Melody spent the night at her computer; she was going to be exhausted tomorrow when she goes for her run.

Izuku was the most responsive. He was continually messaging her, plenty of questions though — most of them about All Might, which she never answered.

Bakugo was the quietest; it drove her nuts not talking to the moron, she couldn't tell the dumbass to smarten up and respond though.

She found herself talking to two people; RiotFan14, who she guessed was Kirishima, and Todoroki late in the morning;

 _Riot: So, are you planning on applying at UA?_

 _Shoto: I am, I'm working hard for it…_

 _Spideygal: I want to be a hero where I am….but I feel like I belong in UA, I could meet amazing people. I could even meet you two if you guys get accepted._

 _Riot: I would love to meet you. You two sound so cool._

 _Shoto: Thanks Riot._

 _Spideygal: I should sleep you two, it is nearing 2 in the morning here. I will message you guys another time._

 _Shoto: Later, Spideygal._

 _Riot: I need to go too, later guys._

However, another time never arose.

Every once in a while, she would update her page with photo's of the route she ran, but that was it. She didn't want to share much, who knows who was watching.

* * *

Melody was pacing,; something wasn't resting well for her, she was impatient. She sat on the edge of her bed before leaping up and pacing again. She was fifteen already, boy time flew.

She peeked in the mirror in the hallway before heading back into her bedroom to pace. Her hair was long by her previous life's standards, resting on her shoulder blades, partway down her back, it was currently hanging loose and with side swept bangs that were starting to fade into her hair and a bright blonde from being in the sun. As she had aged her chest had filled out, as did her hips, but because of her quirk, she used up most of the energy that would be stored as fat. Her stomach wasn't full neither did her arms and legs have excess fat. It was all muscle. Her legs were strong, as were her arms, they had to be for her quirk to get stronger too.

She plopped onto her bed again and let out a heavy sigh. She was waiting for the phone. The past few years had been a whirlwind.

Her relationship with her mother was close in this life. Her little brother Connor had grown into dad's quirk; shield. It was firm and could take and give hits, but he wanted to go through school first before joining the hero business. She sadly wasn't able to work with any heroes, but being her parent's kid with a flashy power got her into the press a lot and she was called for support during crises, which rarely happened.

Her parents were anxious when she was seven, and her little brother Kyle was born, and even more worried when her youngest brother was born; Colin. They named them all the same; she had cried endlessly on both days.

She had wished she was back in her old world because things from that life were becoming tougher to remember, she had to write down everything from her past now. When she was ten was when she realized her previous life was slipping. She woke up in a cold sweat on one September evening and realized she felt off, she paced her room checking everything hundreds of times, finally it clicked. She couldn't remember her boyfriend's name. She could remember everything about her family though. Just the nameless boyfriend was starting to fade. The only reason she remembered she had had one is the journal.

When she couldn't remember his name, she had a panic attack, she ran outside and tore at the ground where she had fallen off the deck so many years back now. She was in hysterics and couldn't stop sobbing or ripping at tuffs of the autumn garden until the sun started to rise. She exhaustedly shuffled to bed and slept, uninterrupted, for hours. When she woke the clutching sensation of dread didn't leave for weeks. When she recovered, she wrote it all, she couldn't forget a moment of her past now.

Finally, when Melody was nearing her fourteenth birthday that she had a call. It was summer. She had already sent in her applications for UA, and only UA. She was fine at home, she had a job with her parent's hero team, and had some small limelight. Enough to warrant people asking for interviews, but she didn't do them, she had a faceless enemy out there who had sent her back into time and space after all.

The phone rang, and she bounded to it instantly, knowing deep down it was for her, somehow.

"Hello?"

"MISS MILAN IS THAT YOU!?" All Might boomed so loud she had to keep her ear from the phone at arm's length.

"Yes, Hi All Might!" she chuckled keeping the phone from her ear.

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU APPLYING!" he boomed. "BUT NOT NECESSARY! YOU'LL GET RECOMMENDED TO BE ACCEPTED FOR THE HERO TRACK REGARDLESS!"

Someone mumbled something in the background.

"OH!" he boomed a laugh. "SOMEONE WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK TO YOU YOUNG MILAN!"

She nodded; "Okay, set them on."

She heard the phone passing hands, then an announcer type of Japanese accented voice.

"Hello, is this my little niece, Melody?" he seemed to exude a radio host personality but wasn't thankfully as loud as All-Might.

"President Mic…?" she mumbled in surprise.

"SO YOU DO REMEMBER ME!" he boomed, making the phone shake in her hand. She was immediately regretting being relived the moment before.

"Yes, uncle," she sighed and shook her head. "I've got to get ready to get moved, don't I?"

"Yes," he cleared his voice and returned to a regular speaking volume. "Can you put your mom on the phone, I need to talk to her about living arrangements…"

"Okay, uncle." She handed the phone to her mom and ran upstairs to pack, she knew she wouldn't be going yet, but she needed to be prepared.

* * *

A few weeks passed before Melody was taking the plane, moments away from setting down in a new country. She had been shaking in her skin for days; she refused to be unprepared, so Melody had five bags, each with clothes and supplies she might need, including computer and a power cord that would work in Japanese outlets.

The first week of school was tomorrow, and she was jittery. Would the class like her? She was an odd one out, after all, being a foreigner.

She almost threw up multiple times on the ride down, then they landed.

She let out a heavy sigh of relief as she walked into the terminal.

"MELODY!" came a booming voice that shook the building.

Oh no, she was hoping her uncle would keep it down low — no way in hell.

She was tackled in a moment, knocking the wind from her. An adult with spiky blond hair was holding her fifteen-year-old body.

"How are you niece!?" the man boomed, not as loud, thankfully not using his quirk.

There he was, the loud-mouthed uncle of hers, President Mic. He gave her a smirk as he scooped her into a hug.

"I'm a little tired, Uncle…" she mumbled.

"Oh please," he snorted and scooped up her hand as two agent-like men with earpieces and suits took her luggage. "Not a little girl like you."

"I'm not little," she grumbled, she was young, but she could probably out-logic her uncle any day of the week. "But I am jet-lagged."

"That's what you get for riding commercial!" Mic boomed and smacked her playfully on the back.

"Uncle" she grumbled, cracking her back as they walked. Today was technically her first meeting of her uncle, but he treated her regularly, so he was cool with her.

He continued talking at a fast pace, that she had a tough time keeping up in as they walked past crowds of people into a limo. She laid on the seat and promptly passed out.

* * *

"Melody!" Mic boomed at her, waking her from her sleep, her hero outfit springing to life on her body out of habit from being startled.

"Oooh," Mic chuckled. "It looks good in person too!" he gave her the thumbs up before jamming his thumb to the building behind him, out of the limo. She rubbed her eyes and exited the vehicle, allowing her hero suit to dematerialize again. After the blur left her eyes her jaw dropped in awe.

There it was; UA. It looked even better than she could imagine, her eyes drank in every detail. The school crest, the gates outside, the beautiful trees lining it and the tall glass windows. Her breath had escaped her.

"You can stare at it all you want tomorrow," Mic chuckled. "Need to get to our apartment."

"Apartment?" She asked, maybe her Japanese was off.

"Yep," he nodded to a building a block away, also heavily gated like the school. "You'll have to take the guest key until we can get you a pass tomorrow morning when the office opens up."

She nodded and grabbed her travel bag, as she went to the trunk to grab her other things the ground shook like someone was running full speed at them. The two of them turned to the on comer just in time to see the tuff of hair that looked like rabbit ears-

"All-Might," Mic mused. "Funny seeing you-"

She was immediately covered and crushed. All-Might had swooped her into a big hug, knocking the wind out of her like she had slipped onto her back. His hulking body covered her completely like a heavy wet blanket, with the crushing force of perhaps thousands of newtons.

"ALL-MIGHT!" Mic cried out at him. "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL MY NEICE!"

"MISS MILAN! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!" he boomed like he was one of her relatives. "LOOK HOW YOU'VE GROWN!"

She gasped for air before her quirk took the reigns. Her suit covered her body quickly from what she was previously wearing and then hardened to armour, to lessen the restraint the hero was putting on her lungs and ribcage.

She slipped down and out of his grasp, flipping back once she was from his grip. She took a steadying breath and quirked a smile at the two's impressed expressions. Mic's was more of disbelief than All-Might's.

She dropped her outfit again back to normal.

"SO COOL!" All-Might shouted, stars practically in the hero's eyes. "I knew you'd impress the masses, young Miss Milan." He gave her a knowing smile.

The smile made something tick in her. Right, All Might was going to try and help her get back. She had been so focused on getting here she had almost forgotten she had a previous life to return to. She gave him a stern nod in understanding, he could communicate importance without telling what the underlying meaning was.

"Well," he turned to Mic. "May I intrude a little farther on this gathering? I'd love to help bring the young hero's bags up."

Mic eyebrows seemed to twitch in response as if to say ' _Stop stealing my limelight_.' He instead gave a small pout and grabbed a bag. "Come on then, All-Might."

He stormed ahead like a child throwing a little tantrum.

Melody bit back a chuckle and followed, All-Might had all her bags in hand including the one she dropped escaping his grasp. Once he closed the trunk, the limo drove off, and they headed after President Mic.

They headed up to the security gate, which Mic swiped a card for, the gate clicked audibly, and he pushed it open. The front yard area had a small spot for cars to pull up from a bigger gate, the rest of it was a basic little lawn with little shrubs.

"How cute," Melody mumbled softly.

"Yeah," All-Might mused for her. "Some of the staff live here who have taught here for years; the little garden helps destress."

Mic opened the front door with the same key card, and they took the elevator that was immediately in front of them.

In the elevator, there were no floor buttons, just a keyhole, an open and close button, and an emergency stop. Once they were all on, Mic slipped his keycard into the slot and took out a key that he slid into the keyhole and turned. There was a confirmation ding from the elevator as the doors closed.

"Each floor opens directly onto the apartment, to save space." Mic explained as she looked bewildered as they moved.

"Huh," she almost snorted, perhaps it was a design suggested by hero's and not the architects or builders of the complex.

When the elevator doors opened, she breathed out a sigh of relief at the floors. No tatami mats! She wouldn't have to stress about being clumsy and spilling something, therefore ruining it, or so she's heard. Instead, it was hardwood floors. They entered a living room, dining room and kitchen mix. They had immediately had a kitchen with an island and a huge fridge close by right after the genkan.

All-Might politely squeezed past and headed down a hallway on the far left of the big room.

She took it all in. All the furniture was very American, big and colourful. It reminded her of an Austin Power's set, bright popping colours and fur throws everywhere. She had a sneaking feeling she'd have to power scrub the house before sitting anywhere after making that tiny comparison in her head.

The fridge, kitchen area and stovetop oven were all large; there was loads of counter space and then skin with drainage area. Everything was a different colour; blue fridge, orange oven, black countertops and red appliances everywhere else. The stools on the other side of the kitchen island were tiger and zebra striped. Thank god the walls were a plain white, or all the colour would make her sick.

The living room had a bright red sectional and two tiger striped seats angled at a giant flat screen tv. Directly behind it was a glass dining table each chair was a different colour.

"Down the hall is a bathroom," Mic explained as he set her bag down. "A guest room, your room, and mine."

"Wow," she took a seat at the kitchen island. "So much space, do all the teachers get this much room?"

"Yeah," he nodded and cracked open the fridge grabbing a water and tossing it to her. Her body immediately reacted and her quirk activated, grabbing it out of the air with a thin, thread-like tendril. She slid out her phone and checked the time, 17:00 or 5 pm, with her hometown's time bellow it, 4 am. "Ouch, I've been up a while huh?"

"And asleep a while," Mic shrugged and cracked himself a can of soda, "If you're up for it, we can get food after we relax a bit and change?"

"Food?" she quirked a brow, "You want to head out?"

"Yeah," he laughed as if she was the crazy one. "I'm not much of a cook!"

She nodded and sipped her water, "Where are we going, someplace classy or casual?"

"Where whatever," he shrugged.

All-Might slid around the corner, "Ummm, no sir!" he boomed. "We're off to a reserved restaurant in Shibuya! Reserved tables deserve reserved clothing!"

She sighed and looked at Mic, trying to look unamused and disappointed.

"Well I'm wearing whatever," he shrugged.

"Do you even take off your hero suit?" she teased and got up to look for a mirror, spotting one next to the elevator they entered in.

"Of course I do!" he snorted, sipping his drink before flexing. "Gotta shower for the ladies."

She rolled her eyes and ran her hand through her hair, making a hair tied into a pony tail. She made her top strapped and accentuating her torso build and arms, then a skirt to her knees like a business woman, and 1 inch heels. She folded a leather jacket into her arms from thin air.

"I'm ready to go whenever," she nodded to All-Might who looked smugly at her attire in approval

Mic was a little gobsmacked but smirked and kept whatever he was thinking to himself, bowing to the door. She shrugged, she hadn't been there long anyway.

Back in the elevator and into the limo. Off again.

An uncomfortable silence had hovered over the group since Melody changed, she didn't know how to process it and just sat there, a new phone in hand for later.

"So?" All-Might asked from across her in the limo. "How was your trip?"

She chuckled at the small talk but welcomed it, "Exhausting," she let out an airy sigh. "Being here is like being in a dream," she admitted. "It's odd that I'm here when just the other day I was reading about it all in a different perspective..."

"Reading what?" Mic asked.

Oh fuck, she thought. She forgot that only All-Might and her parents knew.

"Obviously something on the internet," All-Might chuckled warmly. "People like making us to be bad guys some-"

"But you're not," she interjected. "You're all dedicated heroes...and people just want more, no mistakes...they forget we're human..."

She sighed and stared out the window.

"Don't demonize them," Mic mumbled softly to her, patting her arm comfortingly.

"I won't," she reassured them with a soft smile.

"So?" All Might asked, "How's prep for you, Mic?"

She drowned them out as they droned about tomorrow, Mic was doing opening ceremonies early in the morning and orientation for the first years. She felt, drained. Maybe it was the long trip, but she was exhausted. Seeing the media demonize some heroes who couldn't perfectly save everyone had been annoying her, but it didn't stop her from her goal; become a hero and get back to where she came from. If it meant grinning and baring the scrutiny, she would accept it.

It wasn't long before they were in the heat of the city with bright lights and the sun setting behind the buildings. Whatever they were talking about involved papers and speeches, so she was taken aback when they rolled to a halt.

"Come back at 6:30 boss," Mic nodded to the driver who nodded back and he climbed out onto the sidewalk. All Might followed but then his phone went off with a ping. He examined it and leapt up.

"Sorry you two," he exclaimed as he exited the limo, lending a hand for her to clamber out, which she accepted. "I've got to dash, but I'll see you tomorrow you two."

And with that, he saluted and dashed out of sight so fast she couldn't even protest, neither could Mic.

Her uncle just sighed with a chuckle as he shut the door behind her and tapped on the roof. The driver drove off and around the corner as well.

"Just the cool kids then?" he smirked and bowed his head to a ramen shop a store or two down from where they stood.

She nodded and slipped her jacket on to fight the cold.

"Hey it's President Mic!" a fan shouted.

"Hey Mic!"

"Oh my god, I'm such a fan!"

Mic raised his hand in waves and finger gunned at a few fans who snapped pictures.

"Who's the little girl?" someone asked.

"Oh this is my niece," Mic boomed with a smile and a finger gun at the fan. "She goes by Spidey-gal right now, but that might change."

"S-spidey-gal?" someone gasped.

More flashes and she heard her name going around. She felt very much on display and felt her cheeks flush. She was rooted to the spot and couldn't open her mouth. She wasn't expecting any fans…

"I'd love to sit and chat everyone but we need to eat," Mic scooted her into the restaurant. "Big day at UA tomorrow."

The doors swung shut behind them as he headed to the host and got them their seat.

"C-can we order in next time?" she mumbled fumbling with her new phone in hand, she felt even on display in there with nosey fans on the sidewalk peeking in on them from the street window.

"Of course," Mic nodded understandably. "I forgot that you're not very public yet, at least voluntarily. You mostly keep private but fronted vlogs and posts."

"I know," she sighed and coughed a little to clear her throat.

"Have a spicy pallet?" he asked, switching the subject for them.

"I love spicy food," she beamed, hoping her stomach wouldn't growl for her.

"Good," he gestured to the waiter with two fingers and a finger gun to follow up.

She resisted a smirk at the motion and exchange.

"So," Mic crossed his arms and leaned into the table. "You worried about tomorrow."

"No," she snorted. "I know who homeroom is going to be; I'm only worried about my first impressions…."

"Don't worry," he chuckled, "If you got any of the family charms in you-you'll knock them dead champ." He slid his sunglasses off and slicked a hand through his hair.

"Besides," he shrugged as they got steaming bowls of hot ramen set in front of them. "If any of them give you any worry you can always just put up your quirk and they can't do shit to harm you." He teased.

She snorted a bit into her food as she put her hands together with him before digging in. For some reason his comment made her think of Bakugo.

"I don't doubt that one of the hard heads in there will be able to put a dent in my quirk."

"Just be yourself," he said with a mouthful. "If you know your homeroom teach then you know you'll be in good hands."

She chuckled at the sight of his cheeks full like a chipmunk or squirrel.

They spent most of the night making small talk before heading home for rest. She didn't even get much of a chance to check her room she was so exhausted. Both of them immediately passed out on their respective beds.


	4. Chapter 4

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Melody jumped out of bed and smacked the alarm on the far side of the room. She then glided over to the bathroom and locked it just in case to do her business. In a sleepy daze she almost fell back asleep on the toilet.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes after washing her hands and exiting the bathroom, she grabbed her phone and her watch to check the time.

 _UGH!_ It's 6:30 in the morning. Another two hours until classes started. _TOO Early!_

She let out a sigh and headed to the kitchen to make herself breakfast. She filled the kettle with water and grabbed a mug looking for tea or coffee. Either would do. She managed to find some tea bags and instant coffee and decided on the tea, knowing what was ahead for 'class'.

She then took out a pan and opened the fridge. Thank god it had things in it to eat or she'd be going to school hungry. She decided on some egg and bacon, grabbing a bit of pepper as well and spinach.

She cooked them all together on the stovetop. Frying the pepper first as she cut up the bacon into little chunks. She slowly threw in the bacon and the spinach. After it was all done she cracked a few eggs over it and covered it.

She poured herself her tea and stretched. After a quiet moment of wondering what to do after eating she flipped her eggs and then focused on getting a plate and fork.

After everything was made she gathered it all up and headed back to her room. She'd check her emails and try not to pass out.

However immediately after sitting she had forgotten about the emails and just scrolled through social media, chuckling softly at what she found while she ate. It wasn't long before she darted her eyes outside to look at the school.

It was breathtaking to look at, sleek and bright in the morning sun. The drawings never did it any justice. She saw out of the corner of her eye however movement, she focused on it.

Students were filing in one after the other into the school, seeing the breath made her sigh. The school year was in motion, they were heading straight for the worst, and all she could do was watch.

She decided to head in, with or without Mic. He was her uncle not a child. She decided to text him to get his ass up and slipped her quirk into her uniform. She then stood at a dilemma….her hair. She fussed and fussed over it; bun looked like she was trying to be a teacher, braids made her look like a blonde stereotype, pigtails made her feel vulgar. She settled on a ponytail and sighed in defeat before pulling on her shoes and throwing her backup uniform in her bag along with a few pens and paper, even though she knew she didn't need either.

She then stared thoughtfully at the top drawer of the bedroom. Where she had tucked her 'old phone,' the one that held the truth from her old life, she tucked it into the pocket of her shirt, still in its plastic bag from the hospital all those years ago.

She brought her dishes to the kitchen and loaded them up before grabbing an energy drink and a water bottle from the fridge and heading out the door with the guest key in hand and her student ID that Mic left on the counter.

Melody chuckled and headed into the elevator and out to the school. She started filling in with the students; most of them were younger students. She recognized some faces that she'd see at the sports festival; Pony Tsunotori, the little girl with horns, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu Kaminari's rival, and Isuka Kendo the class rep. Thank god she remembered the names.

Her heart stopped when she saw two familiar people entering the school farther ahead; she almost faltered. One with dark blue hair that looked black and one with half-and-half hair. Todoroki and Iida! She wanted to run up to them and exclaim how happy she was to meet them and everything they had inspired her to do in her life and how to feel…but she couldn't….

She let out a massive, shaking sigh and clambered up the steps after them and headed into the school.

It wasn't long before she was nearing the room and door. The giant 1-A was looming up ahead as students clambered to class. She let out a shaky breath and opened the door, her heart in her ears, her hands coated in sweat.

She took a breath in, so far Iida, Todoroki, Koji Koda, Mezo Shoji and Tsuyu Asui were in seated. Well, she means "seated," Iida was pacing.

There was something off in the class; an extra seat in the back which she promptly took. Overviewing the layout of who would be around her, probably Momo-when her thoughts were interrupted.

"G-good morning," said a bright, properly articulated Japanese voice.

She whipped to see who it was and her heart skipped a beat. _Don't you dare blush!_ She chastised herself. It was only Iida, his blue eyes curious, but she liked his character and was excited to speak to him as friends.

"Hi," she raised a brow setting her bookbag on her chair.

"My name is Tenya Iida," he bowed his head a bit. "May I ask your name?"

"Melody Milan, Tenya…." She mumbled, keeping her head down.

That struck a chord with him it seemed, his body tensed by her name and then he stiffed at his own.

"Umm," he scratched the back of his head, his cheeks flushed she noticed as she dared to glance up. "I'm guessing you're not from here. See in native Japanse when we first meet someone we don't use their first name so familiarly."

"No," she bowed her head. "I'm very sorry then Iida….I'm from Canada…"

"Oh wow," Iida got very invested suddenly. "Do you follow the heroes there or over seas more?"

"I follow all," she quirked a brow up. "My parents are friends with most…"

"And your parents?" he asked.

"Siren and the Great Canadian Shield…" she smirked a little, feeling a little proud she could boast about her parents in this world too.

His expression was priceless, his glasses glossed over and his jaw dropped comically.

"T-that would m-make you…."

The door had opened to his stuttering and in came Todoroki. Her heart went to a thudding halt. The two-toned coloured eyes scanned the room for a seat, and he tensed at the sight of her.

"Excuse me, Iida." She stood and walked past the class rep to Todoroki.

"Mel?" Todoroki's eyes widened as she neared, clearly surprised she approached him. There was a warmth in his face that even reached the pinkish red scarred half. "I…"

She bowed her head deeply, her cheeks flushed, so her bow helped her hide it. Her body was feeling the nerves of all the characters she liked and all the powerful heroes she was around.

"It's so good to see you Shoto," she then lifted her head into a genuine smile, hiding her hammering heart. "I hope I can talk to you after class, lunch maybe?"

His eyes softened, but he didn't smile or say anything more. He gave Melody a firm nod and headed to his seat two spots from her.

She sat back down, Iida had headed over to Todoroki to introduce himself next.

Melody watched the rest of the class filter in, not speaking, more just watching everyone settle and keep to themselves with nerves.

Finally the one person she was curious about most entered the room. His spikey bleached blonde hair poked through first before his sour expression and posture followed, Bakugo.

 _Kacchan_ …She snorted to herself.

His red eyes flashed to her and took her in, his face souring more.

"Have a problem, blondey?" he snapped.

"You tell me," she quirked a brow tauntingly with a triumphant smug smirk she added; "Kacchan….?"

He tensed up and his face contorted into one of fuming rage, his hands sparking a little.

"You're talking to that STUPID DEKU HUH!?" Bakugo cried out. "IS THAT IT FORIGENER!"

She snorted as they had the classes attention.

"Would you prefer I call you Skillful 'Underscore' Katsuki 'Underscore' X?" she chuckled.

His eyes widened in shock, and then his hands started smoking as he made a fist.

"Look here, BLONDEY!" he hollered. "I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE YOU DON'T JUST WHIP OUT PEOPLE'S NICKNAMES SO CASUALLY!"

"You can call me Spidey," she snorted. "I don't care; I made the name…"

He started fuming before his eyes softened as he began to put two and two together and he clenched his fist, taking a seat close to the front away from her. An understanding was twinkling in his eyes. He must have finally understood her nickname she threw out.

Amid the exchange all but Izuku and Ochaco were there.

She leaned back and watched from a different angle than provided as the door slid open just as Iida saw Bakugo's feet up on the desk.

She bit her lip to keep her chuckling in, from her seat she couldn't see the dork, Izuku, at the door. Iida was giving Izuku too much credit. But could hear his yammering and stuttering as he fumbled his words with Iida and then the out of sight Ochaco. She saw Bakugo tensing up angrily a few seats ahead; it looked like the chatting was getting to him.

Then a chill went up her spine.

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends…" came a cold droning.

The three at the door tensed and everyone up front looked to the ground outside. That must be Aizawa-san. His voice was as chill inducing as ever.

"This is the hero course…" he droned again.

 _He must need more sleep from his quirk trying out his eyes,_ Melody mused.

"Okay," there was some zipping, and the students stepped back. "It took you eight seconds before you were quiet…Time is limited. You kids aren't rational enough."

The group at the door had backed up now into the class as the teacher came in, Aizawa. Ochaco indeed had a round pink tinge to her face her hair framing it perfectly. Aizawa looked truly exhausted and shaggy facial hair, he looked like he had been getting over an ex. Then little Izuku had the cutest, fluffiest green hair, but she knew under that uniform housed the quirk; One for All. She said 'little Izuku,' but he was around her height…

"I'm your homeroom teacher," he addressed the class. "Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you."

"Homeroom teacher!?" someone hissed on the far side of the room in shock.

Aizawa reached into his sleeping bag and rummaged around.

"It's kind of sudden," he pulled out a UA track uniform. "But put this on and go out to the field."

There was a pause of confusion for a moment before everyone started rummaging into their bags.

Melody, however, walked to the front, each step her uniform morphed into the tracksuit. By the time she was at the door, she was the most prepared out of all of them.

Aizawa smirked at her a little before it disappeared back to his resting exhausted expression. He led the students down to the field outside and pointed out change rooms for the rest. No one seemed to question her uniform change…yet.

As they were changing, down by the field, she took a chance to run a light jog around the track to warm up, knowing what she had to do. By the time she returned the last student was jogging out of the change room, Mineta.

"Okay kids," Aizawa nodded. "First we're doing a quirk assessment test."

"Quirk assessment test!?" the class chorused back with the acceptation of Melody.

"What about the entrance ceremony?" Ochaco gasped out. "The orientation?"

"If you're going to become a hero you don't have time for such leisurely activities," Aizawa responded. The class let out a collective gasp, but Mel kept her arms crossed and listened to his 'pep talk.' "UA's selling point is how unrestricted it's school's traditions are. That's also how teachers run their classes."

The class seemed to shift uncomfortably, Aizawa's gaze locked on hers.

"Ah, Milan." He nodded at her. "If you want to opt out of the test by all means-"

"I know the stakes…" she smiled smugly at him. "I'll take my chances with the fresh meat."

"Excuse—" Bakugo started up.

"You kids, excusing Milan," Aizawa nodded to her. "Have been doing this since Junior High, too, right?"

Everyone paused to look at her before listening to him again.

"Physical fitness tests where you weren't aloud to use your quirks," he showed his phone with averages on it. "The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their quirks. It's not rational. Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating." He shrugged.

"Bakugo?" he turned to the blond. "You finished at the top of the practical exam, right?"

Bakugo rose his head to the teacher, surprised a little.

"In junior high," Aizawa continued. "What was your best result for a softball throw?"

"Sixty-seven meters," Bakugo slumped a little, sounding a little irritated.

"Then," Aizawa bounced the ball in his palm. "Try doing it with your quirk."

Bakugo shrugged and headed to the circle.

"You can do whatever you like so long as you stay in the circle," Aizawa explained. "Hurry up. Give it all you got."

Even what should be an energetic pep talk sounded like he was reading from a text book.

Bakugo stretched his arms and mumbled something as he wound up for his throw. He wound up and threw it hard with the extra punch that made the air ripple from his explosion.

"DIE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as he whipped the ball into the air.

The clouds in the sky rippled like a fighter jet was streaming through the air. Melody felt a smile ghost her lips.

"Know your maximum first," Aizawa explained, this was the true reason for the class, turning the meter counter on his phone to the class. "That's the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero."

The class howled in surprise at the number. Seven hundred and five point two, as expected. Melody could feel the adrenalyn in her body as she cracked her knuckles.

The class broke out into mumblings before Sero shouted out; "We can use our quriks as much as we want! As expected from the hero course!"

The air became heavy. Melody could see how pissed Aizawa was; they weren't taking this seriously. They were kids; after all, they just had fun for now. They didn't have adult worries yet. _Stay like this_. Melody begged in her head; they didn't need the stress of hero work.

"'It looks fun,' huh?" Aizawa grumbled unimpressed. "You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time?"

A smirk graced the teachers' lips, and Melody wanted to jump into her hero suit already and use her powers. The tension was making her blood boil.

"Alright," Aizawa grumbled, hoping the kids would take him seriously. Thank god they do. "Whoever comes in last in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion."

"Huh!?" the class shrieked in surprise.

"We're free to do what we want," Aizawa continued running a hand through his hair to puff it up so you could see his smirk. "With the circumstances of our students. Welcome to UA's hero course."

"The last place will be expelled!?" Ouacho shouted in shock hands to her face. "But it's the first day of school! No, even if it wasn't the first day of school, this is too unfair!"

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains," Aizawa responded coldly. "Calamities whose time or place can't be predicted. The world is covered with unfairness. Heroes are the only ones who can reverse those situations." He shrugged again. "If you wanted to talk to your friends at Mickey D's after school, that's too bad. For the next three years, UA will do all it can to give you one hardship after another. Go beyond, Plus Ultra. Overcome it with all you got."

He smirked again and beckoned the hand tauntingly with a finger.

The class seemed to tense up and started stretching and giving each other worried looks. Melody let out a deep sigh and wondered where she'd place.

"Alright, demonstrations over," Aizawa rolled his neck and shoulders. "The real thing starts now."

Everyone set up for the 50-meter dash first. Melody debated what to do; springs on her legs, propelling a-la Spidey forwards, or should she try to transform Senketsu. Her glove seemed to form in her hand at the thought.

She took a deep breath; she was paired off with Iida. Not that she minded, everyone was in their heads and her stomach was turning.

She slowly transformed her lower body into a long skirt like Senketsu Shippu; she crouched down. The shot went off, and she zoomed off.

"Shippu!" she whooped as she crossed the finish line neck and neck with Iida. Him 3.02 and her 3.15. She sighed happily and flopped to the ground.

"Whoa," Iida jogged at a regular pace to her and shot her a winning smile. "I can't believe someone's that close in me in speed!"

"I'm impressed with myself," she shrugged a little and smiled back at him. "I didn't think I was that fast with Shippu…"

"I look forward to races with you," he smiled, and she could see a competitive twinkle in his eye as he parted back to the group.

She prayed she hadn't flushed over that as she headed back to the group for the other events. _Iida_ _wanted to race with her!_

She averaged in grip strength and ended up using her quirk's strings to bounce off for side to side steps. She didn't get any crazy scores for either.

Then the ball throw was next. She went first and ended up throwing decent; she didn't even remember the number. She had added a spin of string at the end of her throw. Now she was a hundred percent focused on Izuku and his throw. She wanted to see All for One in use. Mel sat and watched with the others.

He threw a measly average, and she turned to see Aizawa's scarf swaying. She smirked at the sight; it was kind of entrancing.

"Eraser Head…." She nodded respectfully to him.

He rose a brow and walked to Izuku.

"That entrance exam was not rational enough," he said hand extended. "Even a kid like you was accepted."

"You erased my quirk?" Izuku asked, looking confused and horrified for a moment before his eyes widened in realization. "Those goggles! I see! You can erase other people's Quirks with your quirk just by looking at them. The Erasure Hero; Eraser Head!"

 _What a nerd,_ Melody chuckled to herself. She did admire Izuku's smarts and observance.

"Eraser?" someone mumbled. "I don't know him."

"I've heard of him," someone else mumbled. "He's an underground hero."

"From what I can tell," Aizawa glared at Izuku, his hair and scarf flying around. "You can't control your Quirk, can you?"

Izuku gasped in surprise. _Caught dummy,_ Melody thought.

"Do you intend to become incapacitated again and have someone save you?"

"Th-that's not my intention-"

Aizawa's scarf shot out and wrapped around Izuku bringing the stuttering kid closer suddenly. The class gasped.

"Whatever your intention," Aizawa glared. "I'm saying that's what those around you will be forced to do."

Izuku gasped again.

"In the past, there was an oppressively passionate hero who saved over a thousand people by himself and created a legend. Even if you have the same reckless courage, you'll be decked and turn into a useless doll after saving one person. Izuku Midoria. With your power, you can't become a hero."

Izuku seemed to tense, and the class seemed to breathe in tandem with him. It was something no one in the class wanted to hear, let alone Izuku.

Aizawa let go of Izuku and dropped his power again.

"I've returned your quirk." He explained. "You have two turns for the ball throw. Hurry up and get it over with."

Izuku looked dejected but returned to the ball throw circle.

"It looks like he got some advice," Iida was explaining outloud.

"He probably told him he's getting expelled—" Bakugo said.

"He was told not to be a wimp," Mel stood and walked over to the pair. "Deku's got a lot of training his quirk to do if he's going to start walking away from situations without a scratch or broken bone."

Izuku was mumbling to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Bakugo glared at her. "Deku doesn't have a quirk and how do you know his nickname?"

"He told it to me," she shrugged. "It wasn't just you messaging me, Bakugo. His quirk's stupid strong he's too weak for it…."

Izuku threw with a quick windup, "SMASH!" but the shockwaves of the throw hitting the sound barrier woke the crowd up.

"Yeah! GO DEKU!" Melody whooped, not being able to contain it. "Fucking own that quirk!"

The group was so stunned that none turned to her, not even Aizawa.

"Mr. Aizawa," Deku said breaking the tension. "I can still move!"

Even Melody could see Aizawa's smirk from where she stood. _That dumbass is going to surprise everyone each day_. Melody smirked.

"He got over 700 meteres!" someone shouted.

"Finally," Ochaco whooped. "A hero-like record!"

"His finger's swollen!" Iida pointed out, sounding concerned. "There was the entrance exam, too. He has a strange quirk…."

Bakugo looked stunned. Melody wanted to explain to him, but he'd be as pissed with her as he was with Izuku right now.

"Hey!" Bakugo jolted from the group and started running at Izuku at full force, hands fireying. "Tell me what's going on, Deku, you bastard!"

" _Ito Goku_!" Melody shouted, activating her quirk, so strings sprouted from the ground, wrapping around Bakugo so quickly that it had his legs bound in a blink of an eye.

"What the—?" he struggled against the bindings. "These strings—"

"No fighting," she glared at Bakugo. "Don't make Aizawa use his damn quirk; people are still waiting to do there throws! If you have beef, settle it after class!"

She then let Bakugo go who looked furious with her.

"Blondey can't protect you forever, nerd…" Bakugo grumbled.

"Whoever's next, get ready…" Aizawa stated looking confused at Melody.

Izuku returned to the group to Ochaco asking how his finger was, but Melody was humouring on the fuming Bakugo.

Melody waited for the next events. The long-distance race she excelled. After all she had been working on her stamina for the last few years. Melody kept with Iida the whole track.

Most people were trudging over the finish line as she sipped her water.

"Okay," Aizawa gathered everyone up. "I'll quickly tell you the results….The total is simply the marks you got from each test. It's a waste of time to explain verbally, so I'll show you the results all at once."

Melody searched over the list, she ranked 5th, which wasn't bad but she could do better being a pro hero back home.

Izuku was last of course.

"By the way," Aizawa explained. "I was lying about the expulsion."

The class froze, and Melody snorted.

"It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your quirks." He beamed smuggly at the class.

"What!?" Iida, Ochaco and Izuku hollered.

Melody facepalmed with a snort.

The group broke into small chatter, but Melody was watching the frozen trio, jaws still agape.

"With that," Aizawa said over the talking. "We're done here. There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom, so when you go back look over them."

Melody chuckled and stretched, changing her outfit as she did.

She passed Izuku patting him on the back.

"Good job, Deku," she winked at him as he gapped at her walking back in regular uniform. "We're proud of you."

She could feel eyes on her as she headed back for her bag. Not that she needed it.

"Hey," she turned to find Todoroki.

"Todoroki," she blinked in surprise. "Right, I promised you lunch."

He gave her a curt nod.

"Meet me outside of the classroom after you've changed." She said to him as she walked out of the classroom.

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot as she waited. She noticed the groups of students that was starting to divide up in A-1.

"Hey," Todoroki said softly, snapping her to again.

"Hi," she smiled softly, feeling the electricity in the air. "To the cafeteria?"

"Yes please," he responded polity.

They walked in silence to the cafeteria, it made her nervous a little, even though she wasn't going to hold back if he asked any questions about her past.

They grabbed their trays and sat far from the masses, close to the back corner.

"It's good to meet you, Mel, properly," Todoroki said after saying thanks for his food.

"You too, Shoto," she nodded. "I imagine you've got some…questions, I answered a few online—"

"Yeah," he responded, cutting her off. "How come you knew I had a burn? That wasn't public knowledge."

She felt her heart thudding in her ears and against her chest, where in her breast pocket lay her phone. Melody's phone from her past life. She could trust him; she didn't need to question it one moment longer.

She reached into her pocket and pushed her tray to the side.

"Shoto," she said softly, as she set the bag on the table. "What I'm going to show you is…" she hesitated. "Unconvensional, highly confidential and dangerous." She stared at him pointedly not breaking eye contact. "I know things that could get me in danger and everyone at UA too, even my parents. The most dangerous part is the unknown in this all."

He nodded and gave her a small reassuring smile, a rare thing from him, "I'll try to be respectful, and you have my word that I will never share this with anyone else."

She nodded and slid the phone from the plastic, turning it on. It chimed to life, and she opened the lock with her thumbprint, sliding open to the manga app. She held her breath as it loaded, and felt odd relief when it did. There it still was, My Hero Acedamiea. She opened the front cover and set it down sliding it to him.

"There you are," she pointed to him on the picture.

The man before her turned pale as a ghost, his eyes widely drinking in the image before him.

"I'm…." he took a breath. "How?" he looked up to Melody.

"I'm from another dimension." She nodded quietly, "About nine years ago, when I first surfaced online, I, as a six-year-old, tumbled from a fall in this world, and started talking nonsense to my dad and All-Might, who I'd just met. However, what I remember and what is are completely different things. To my dad, I just fell from a deck and started talking nonsense. I passed out and got my quirk. But…." She took a deep breath. "When I fell, I didn't fall in the backyard of my family's house, and I wasn't six at the time."

Shoto was listening intently, his eyes focused on her, his brow furrowed.

"One night, I was driving home late from my job," she said, explaining that night as if it just happened, the event was still clear as day. "I slammed on my breaks when it looked like someone ran in front of me. They charged at me when I opened my door to check on them, and though I tried to get away, I could feel myself being thrown in the air backwards from the car. I fell on the pavement and came to on grass. I was in the air, as a fully grown twenty-two-year-old. I hit the grass outside my parents confused and six years old."

"Dimmensional travel," Shoto mused as she tucked the phone into its bag again. turning it off and returning it to its pocket. "So, in your world, we are…?"

"You don't exist," she said plainly. "Everything here, All-Might, UA, you, and even quirks and superheroes, that's all the works of fiction."

Shoto went even paler as if he was about to break into a sweat.

He was silently contemplating. Their food, they noticed, had gone untouched during their discussion.

"Excuse me," said a soft but even voice. "May I join you two?"

Melody looked up to see, Momo Yaoyorozu, her pleasant smile reaching her eyes. She was by herself.

"Of course," Shoto responded, "That is if you don't mind, Mel."

She felt flustered by the name this time; maybe it was the setting.

"Not at all," she gestured to the table. "Please."

Momo nodded and took a seat.

"So," she asked, "You two know each other?"

"We were pen-pals online," Todoroki explained. "I found her on the NAHA website—"

"Then," Momo eyes widened in understanding. "Are you Spidey-gal?"

"Yeah that's me," Melody felt flustered under Momo's intrigued stare. "I t-think you, and I have similar quirks Momo if I'm correct…"

"Oh," she smiled proudly digging into her meal, prompting Todoroki to do the same. "I need to get stronger at it though, and my doctor's been helping me keep my diet up so I don't tire when I use it, but I'm going to need to eat more from the sounds of it so I won't pass out."

"I have a routine that might help," Melody nodded and sat up, taking a bite of food. "I go for my jog, but then each day I normally try to overexert a certain threshold of the string before I eat."

"Is that what it is?" Todoroki asked. "String?"

"I call it string or fibres," Melody nodded. "I make at least a half meter more each day to really over work it. I think I was at 1644.5 meters of string a day when I last did it at home."

The two collectively were agape.

"That's like fifteen American football fields…" Momo mumbled, doing quick math. "That's insane."

"I have to keep working though," she nodded. "You both need to as well," she nodded and looked pointedly at Todoroki. "I have a feeling about our school, even as heroes we have a lot on our plates and a lot to live up to."

Todoroki looked pale and nodded.

"We'll work hard, and it will pay off," he nodded to the two.

The bell chimed signalling the next class, they collectively got up, and Melody stared at her food before quickly wolfing it down as her classmates left. She couldn't let it go to waste.

"Real lady-like," she heard Bakugo mumble as he passed.

"Blow me," she shot back and squeezed past him to the garbage before heading to the trash and out to their classroom again.

That set the firecracker off.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME, BLONDEY!?"

She snorted and high tailed it out of earshot, chuckling to herself.

The class wasn't safe though because the blond stormed in, hand cracking with tiny explosions.

"What's your problem with me, foreigner?!" he shouted at her instantly.

"What's your problem with Deku?" she shot back. "He's got a quirk now, and you still think you're bigger than everyone."

Bakugo glared.

"How do you know?" he shot at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said sarcastically. "I thought you gathered; My name is Melody Milan, I'm the daughter of Siren and Great Canadian Shield, I go by Spidey-gal. I was Deku's confidant when his friend was an asshole."

Bakugo glared and fumed as Kaminari calmed him down and pushed him into his seat. Kaminari shot her a friendly smile as they settled in, his eyes bright and kind. Her heart clenched. _Oh no, he's hot too._

She shot him a smirk as her heart hammered away and she sat down. She set her head down on the desk and mumbled to herself in English. _You have a boyfriend._ She slid the syllabus into her lap to read it with her head down.

As she listened to the class settle and read and chat until the bell for the end of the day rang. She felt exhausted; today was a lot. She was emotionally exhausted too from seeing everyone.

 _Tap, Tap_. On her shoulder.

"Hey," it was Momo with a kind, bright smile. "Bakugo get you down?"

Melody chuckled and shook her head as she swung her bag onto her back. "No," she snorted. "Today has been taxing that's all."

"Wanna walk to the train?" Momo asked with a chuckle, her backpack secure, her hands held in front of her.

"Oh?" she chuckled back. "I thought you'd take a chauffeur?"

She flushed, "Oh so you know I'm well off?"

"I just gathered," she smiled back. "Cause Todoroki-sama is also…."

"So, you know Todoroki very well?" she tilted her head as the class filtered out, she had a small smirk.

She flushed, "Uh—No not like that," she chuckled nervously.

"It's fine," Momo's phone chimed, she slid it from her coat and sighed. "Sorry, We'll have to walk home tomorrow."

She excused herself, and Melody nodded.

As the door shut, close Melody was left alone again.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Sorry again for the huge spaces between the updates. I hope the wait was worth it. It took a while because I had to go through dialogue from the first day at UA.**_

 _ **On top of that, I go unmotivated for a bit, and I wanted to squeeze the WHOLE first day so it was a lot of back and forth.**_

 _ **Either way, I hope it was worth it. I hope to get back on track soon.**_

 _ **Regardless, please review.**_

 _ **Love from your hero,**_

 _ **Melody**_


End file.
